Firsts
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Moments and glimpses of a certain pair of childhood friend's friendship and how it soon grows into something more.[12]


Omg, been a while since I've updated my fics in the K-on section...

Hmmm, Im kinda stuck with my main fic, "My Heart Belongs To Only One Person", so for now, I'll gift you readers with a One shot :3

I'll work on updating my other fics too.

I have Christmas break for the week so I'll be shooting out a bunch of new chapters and hopefully a final chapter to wrap up a certain Fic \\(^0^)/

* * *

I Apologize for any mistake I might make.

* * *

 _Always First_

 _Mio Akiyama was a quiet and shy girl, she always was, since she was a mere child, she'd get easily frightened or upset at almost everything._

 _Ritsu Tainaka, was just about, all the opposite of the Akiyama girl, Yet, when they first met, they hit it off very well...Some what._

 _In Later years, the two shared many heartfelt first times together._

 _Ritsu Tainaka_

* * *

 ** _Back Then_**

"Hey?!", a small tawny haired girl approached a certain Small Akiyama girl.

"Huh?", The Steel colored eyed girl looked up from where she was sitting, her eyes met an energetic pair of soft honey colored eyes.

"Why do you always sit alone?", The obviously tomboyish toddler asked with curiosity as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

The Raven haired Girl Felt herself get slightly nervous, she had class with the girl asking her questions, she knew very well how rowdy and noisy the child was, at the moment, she didn't want anything to do with the Tawny haired child. "I-I like to be alone"

"Really, That's weird", The girl paused and sat next to the raven haired girl, "I see you at school, and it's the same thing, you never hang out with the others."

The Ravenette shifted slightly when she felt her shoulder come in contact with the other girl's shoulder, "Y-Yeah"

The Tawny haired girl hummed and seemed in thought, then she smiled and turned to the other girl, "Hmmm, Say, you wanna be friends?", she grinned widely.

The ravenette blushed, "Uh...I don't know", she got nervous and looked down, 'I've never had a friend before', she thought

The toddler smiled, "C'mon, we could play together, we could hang out and sit together at school and lunch...we'll have fun"

Steel grey eyes met Amber colored Eyes, "Why me? You'd think I'm boring, everyone always thinks that", the Akiyama pouted in a sadden manner. 'She's the fun type, I never last long with those types of people, she'll ditch me for other people', The Akiyama girl thought the Tainaka wouldn't want to befriend her for long as they got to knew each other, many have tried befriending her, but all the other kids thought she was boring and not fun.

"Well, I'm not just anyone You know", The girl Grinned once again, something about the way the Tawny haired girl smiled and grinned, sort of Attracted the quieter girl.

The Akiyama girl gave it some thought and nodded, "Fine", 'She seems so lively'

"Cool, we'll be best friends from now on!:, The energetic girl yelled out cheerfully

Akiyama on the other hand jumped slightly, spooked by the other girl's sudden outburst. she observed the Tainaka girl and a small smile found it's way onto her face.

"I'm, Ritsu Tainaka", the girl all of a sudden broke out of her cheerful state to introduce herself, since she'd been so random as to approach the ravenette at the park out of no where, knowing they barely ever interacted at school.

The Akiyama giggled, "Baka, I know who you are"

"Uh. Hehehe Just making sure" Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Call me by my first name please", Ritsu smiled sheepishly.

"I will, You can also use mine aswell", a small blush once again appeared on her cheeks.

Both girls smiled warmly at each other, and since that day forward, they spent time together.

* * *

 _At first, Mio didn't want anything to do with the Tainaka girl, but she'd changed her mind when they both got closer and closer, soon, Months of friendship, turned into years._

 _Not once did her and Ritsu grow apart like she thought they would._

 _Ritsu had been her first best friend_

* * *

 ** _1st Year Of Middle school_**

Mio Akiyama and Ritsu Tainaka had now been friends for years now, they'd met when they were both in primary school, they'd grown to know so much about each other, they'd done so much together.

Ritsu had grown to be a bit of a pain, but as soon as Ritsu had began to tease the Akiyama, The Akiyama had developed a habit of hitting the Tainaka girl when she got a little too rowdy and noisy.

"Geez, Baka, Calm down", Mio scolded her childhood friend

Ritsu rubbed the top of her head, she groaned slightly, "That one hurt, Mio~", The tawny haired girl pouted childishly.

Mio scoffed, "Good, baka", She turned her head away and crossed her arms over developing chest"

Ritsu saw this and smirked mischievously, "Is it me, or are you growing more, Mio-chaun~"

Mio hummed and gave Ritsu a questioning look as she looked at her...an eyebrow went up, "What are you talking about, baka?"

The Tainaka smirked, "Oooh Nothing Mio Dearest~", Ritsu glanced down and turned away from her confused friend.

Mio caught what Ritsu stared at for a bit and followed the line of sight, her cheeks burst into redness when she realized what Ritsu meant.

"RITSU!"

"Hu-OWWIE!"

Now in their teens, both girls were going through body changes, both developing and maturing.

"Baka!"

"Just sayin'!"

Mio, was always the mature one, she'd been mature since she was a child, pretty early really, and now, Mio was also Maturing a bit early in body.

* * *

 ** _Second year in Middle school_**

"Mio?"

"What is it, Ritsu?"

Now since the two girls had began their second year of middle school, they've seen a lot. Both had been aware of girls around them getting into relationships with boys in their school.

"Do you like someone?", Ritsu asked while she read a manga on her bed.

Mio stopped what she was doing and turned to the Tainaka who was been reading a manga on the bed.

* * *

 _Mio was shy and easily embarrassed, she knew very well, many guys liked her, many have asked her out, but she'd reject them, she didn't feel any attraction towards the opposite gender like other girls do._

 _Mio questioned herself, wondering why she didn't feel what other girls felt towards boys, she didn't ponder on it for too long though._

 _At least, not yet._

* * *

"Why would you ask that?", Mio said blushing.

Ritsu put her manga down, "I don't know, I'm just curious, Mio, I mean, a lot of Guys ask you out, I'm just wondering why you haven't given any of them a chance, are you waiting on someone?"

Mio blushed and huffed slightly, a knot in her stomach at the mention of the other gender, "I don't like any of them, and I don't like anyone at the moment, baka"

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "O-Oh, geez, no need to get mad, Mio"

Ritsu had wondered for sometime now, why hadn't Mio accepted a boy into her life, she was aware of all the guys crushing on Mio. 'That's weird, oh well'

"You'd tell me, right?", Ritsu said as she got off her bed and walked over to where her friend was and sat down.

Mio nodded, "Of course, baka, and You'd tell me if you like someone too"

Both girls broke out into small giggles.

"You're so random, Ritsu"

"Hehehe", Ritsu rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as Mio smiled warmly at her.

* * *

 _Ritsu however, had been feeling herself get warmer when ever the Akiyama girl was around, she found herself thinking about her best friend, more than she should._

 _She brushed it off and didn't put mind to it._

 _For now at least._

* * *

 ** _Third Year and final Year of Middle School_**

"Next year we're off to Highschool!", Ritsu exclaimed

Mio nodded, "I'm kinda nervous, Ritsu", Mio's eye met Ritsu's

Ritsu felt her heart beat quicken slightly

* * *

 _Ritsu had now came to terms with a certain secret that had came into light when she thought about her best friend, she'd came to realize that she'd fallen for the Mature Akiyama girl._

 _Though she knew how she felt, she didn't do a thing to act on it._

 _She was Afraid to lose something that meant a lot to her._

* * *

Mio was 14 and Ritsu was 15, Ritsu was older than the Akiyama by a couple of months.

"Me too, just a little" Ritsu chuckled.

Mio smiled warmly at Ritsu and placed a hand over her hand, "We'll be going to the same highschool, I'm sure I'll be fine, we'll stick together, right Ritsu"

Ritsu's facial features softened, "Of course", 'although, one day you'll find a man and go off with him', a sharp pain made itself known in her heart.

* * *

 ** _Highschool_**

"The exam for this school was pretty tough", Ritsu said as she remembered how hard she had to study just to get into the same school,as Mio, Mio begged Ritsu to study hard so they could attend the same school.

Mio sighed also remembering the all nighter her and Ritsu had to pull in order for Ritsu to study and ace the test.

"It's worth it, we're both here now, so let's make these years count, we only have highschool left to make memories that'll last a life time", Mio said as she took hold of Ritsu sleeve, "C'mon, let's get to the orientation and find some seats."

* * *

 _To Mio, Ritsu was very important to her, The Loud and rowdy girl had been her first friend and best friend, Mio's family loved Ritsu._

 _Ritsu's family also loved Mio very much._

 _Mio was grateful for having such a long term friendship with Ritsu, although Ritsu had been a pain through out the entire friendship, Ritsu had also been a good friend._

 _Mio was excited to spend her highschool years with her best friend._

* * *

"Mio!"

Mio turned to see a certain energetic Tainaka teen running her way, "Ritsu?"

The shorter girl huffed, "Let's make a club!"

Mio sighed, "I'm actually giving the book club a thought, Ritsu", Mio showed Ritsu the club form.

Ritsu took the paper out of her friends grasp and took a closer look at it, "Hmmm, this won't do", Ritsu then pulled the paper on opposite ends and slowly tore the paper.

Mio gasped, "Baka! why'd you do that for?!"

"We'll do something else", Ritsu gave her friend a wink

The ravenette rolled her eyes, "This better be good, or else", Mio balled her fist up in a threatening manner.

"U-Uh, it'll be worth it", Ritsu gulped.

* * *

 _Ritsu then approached a teacher and asked if she'd do her favor and be the adviser of her club, the teacher by the name of Sawako been reluctant at first but eventually gave in._

* * *

"Fine fine, I'll be your adviser, but under the condition you get two or more members in your club, then we'll start you up and make your club official"

Mio sighed, "Geez, Ritsu, You better start looking" The ravenette said sarcastically.

Ritsu pouted, "Help me Mio-chan~"

"Nope, You wanted to make a club, now you shoulder the pressure, Baka"

* * *

 _Surprisingly, Ritsu managed to get two members into the club by the end of that same week, Sawako made the club official and got things going._

* * *

"Woo-Hoo! C'mon guys, what should we name this club"

"Hmmm, Music club?", a Blonde girl suggested.

"that seems to boring, Mugi-chan", a brown haired girl pouted as she took in a fork full of cake.

"C'mon girls, it shouldn't be hard to come up with a name", The older women said as she sipped some tea.

"I don't see you coming up with one", Mio said boldly

The older woman looked at the Raven haired teen, "I made some new outfits, im sure they'd fit you perfectly", Sawako said with a dark smile.

Mio scooted closer to Ritsu, "No thanks"

* * *

 _over two years of highschool, the four girls became close friends and soon another member joined._

 _Mio soon also began to think of other things, she'd noticed herself taking long glances of her childhood friend, Ritsu, she wasn't sure what it meant, she pushed it aside and ignored it._

* * *

 ** _Third year In Highschool_**

* * *

 _First crush_

 _and_

 _love_

 _Mio had now understood why she'd been observing her childhood friend so often as she had been doing lately, she'd came to realize that she'd now been looking at her childhood friend with a different set of eyes, a set of eyes that lovers only had for each other._

* * *

Mio wasn't good at lying or hiding something, especially when it came to Ritsu.

"Oh my god, what have I done, I've messed it all up, Now she's going to hate me!", Mio sobbed loudly

she had throw a fit when Ritsu made a comment and Mio ended up Blowing a fuse.

"Ritsu will never talk to me again!", Mio's back slid against the door, she sat on the floor crying.

the event replaying in her head.

* * *

"Mio-chan, how come you've never had a boyfriend?", Yui asked, knowing that someone like Mio was very much in high demand among the males.

Mio shifted uncomfortably when asked the question, "I...I just haven't found someone that I like", Mio blushed.

"Geez Mio, I'd expect you to have had a few guys at least, you're hot, and im not exaggerating either", a certain club adviser said.

Mio felt her body grow hot, she knew exactly why she hadn't given boys a chance, she saw them as animals, wanting nothing but sex, and Mio wasn't going to give her body to a man, that was a fact.

"Sawako's got a point Mio, in all the years we've been friends, not once have you told me who you liked", Ritsu butted in

Mio felt slightly cornered now that all the girls were getting into the conversation.

a certain blonde knew about Mio's secret a secret that Mio had told her, and the blond had kept it with her since the summer of their first year.

"Cut it out, you guys", A certain kitten like kohai jumped in to help her senpai out, "stop with this subject, it's irrelevant to what we were talk about originally"

Mio sighed, relief that her kohai was trying to help her, but that didn't stop a certain amber eyed girl from making one final comment, a comment that set the Ravenette off.

"You could have anyone you want really, Mio."

Ritsu chuckled lightly.

Mio felt her stomach turn, she had been very stressed lately, knowing that soon, that she and her friends were going to take college entrance exams, and might even attend different colleges, Mio had been wondering if she should confess to her best friend...and something snapped.

Mio stood up from where she was seated and walked over to the drummer and Slapped her across the face.

Everyone gasped, "Ricchan/Ritsu-senpai", all three girls also stood up from where they were and looked at each other in shock, Sawako was surprised and was going to intervene when all of a sudden she felt a certain blond take her hand into her own.

"Mugi?"

"Don't, she needs this, Sawa-chan"

Ritsu held her now reddening cheek, shock flashed through her face, "M-Mio?"

Mio huffed, tears spilling from her steel grey eyes, "You're wrong...", Mio paused and Huffed, "...If that were true, I'd already have you"

All the girls froze up, save for Mugi, she already saw this coming.

Ritsu's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

Mio turned away and ran.

The Drummer was frozen on the spot, she didn't whether to chase after the bassist or not, she was confused.

* * *

 _It was only a while ago, that she'd let her feelings for Mio go, she wouldn't have ever thought that the Mature and Beautiful, Mio, would return her feelings._

* * *

This had all taken place an hour agao, she'd received many texts from her band mates, all asking of she was okay, if she needed support, but as she went through the messages, None were from Ritsu.

This served to only make Mio cry harder and hurt more.

"Mio, Honey, are you okay?", Mio mother came knocking at the door, the door knob turning, Mio locked the door.

"I want to be left alone!"

Mio's mother was shocked, not once had she heard Mio yell back at her, not once had she seen Mio cry so hard and Loud.

* * *

 _First Heart brake._

 _This was the first time she felt such pain in her heart, she was afraid, she knew things between her and the drummer would change, she thought there was no way the drummer held any feeling for her._

 _She felt her heart shatter for the first time._

* * *

"Mio!"

Mio breathed heavily and sobbed, she knew that voice, it was, Ritsu.

"Mio, Open the damn Door!", The drummer knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Quit being so childish and open the damn door!", Ritsu demanded

Mio's mother glanced at Ritsu, Ritsu reassured Mrs. Akiyama that she'd take care of it.

"Mio, let's talk, Please", the Drummer stopped knocking harshly on the door and spoke softly.

Mio stood up from the floor and looked at the door, she knew it was now or later, 'Time to face the music'

Mio stretched her hand out and unlocked the door.

Ritsu turned the door knob and slipped in, she closed the door behind her and locked it, her back faced the Bassist.

"Geez, you slapped the living crap outta me, warn me next time will ya'.", Ritsu now looked at Mio.

"What do you want", Mio spoke harshly.

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "What, what do you mean, What do I want?, I came here cause I got worried about you, I needed to check on you"

Mio huffed, "Well im fine, now leav-", Mio's sentence was cut Off and muffled by Ritsu bringing Mio into a tight hug.

"Calm down Mio", Ritsu held the Akiyama tightly against her, their bodies pressed against each other, Mio blushed furiously, more tears spilled over, as she buried her face into Ritsu's neck.

"Don't cry Mio, Please.", Ritsu said gently as she caressed the Ravenette's back and led her to the bed so they could sit., "Let's talk"

Mio couldn't face Ritsu, she was too embarrassed, she felt scared, she thought the Tainaka was going to reject her as softly as she could, but Ritsu had other plans.

"Mio, why did you say that?"

Mio swallowed heavily, "Because, I can't have anyone I want...It's not true"

"Yeah you can, Mio...", Ritsu smiled softly and turned Mio's face so that they could face each other, "You've already had me for such a long time Mio", Ritsu leaned forward and sealed her lips against the bassist's.

Mio's eyes widened, more tears spilled over, but this time, it wasn't tears of sadness or hurt, these were tears of relief and happiness. Mio smiled into the kiss and brought her hands up and held the drummers face as the kiss deepened.

* * *

 _First kiss_

 _Ritsu had now taken Mio's first kiss, while also giving Mio her own_

* * *

The pulled away from each other, "I Love you, Mio. I always have", Ritsu said sincerely as she licked her bottom lip slightly, a blush tainted her cheeks.

Mio felt her heart thump loudly in her chest, she was happy, the drummer did in fact return her feelings. "I Love you too, baka", Mio's voice broke a bit as a sob slipped out.

Ritsu chuckled lightly and brought Mio in for a hug, "Let's move forward together from now on, okay?"

Mio nodded into Ritsu chest.

* * *

 ** _Second year in college_**

"I thought I told you to stop worrying!"

"Don't tell me not to worry!, she was all over you, Ritsu!"

Mio and Ritsu both yelled at each other, both had came to their shared off campus apartment from a college party.

"Damn it Mio, I can take care of myself!", Ritsu exclaimed.

Mio walked up to her taller girlfriend, "Oh really, look at you, you're all buzzed from drinking too much, she almost got you into a room!"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip and walked away from her jealous girlfriend.

* * *

 _First argument_

 _Since Mio and Ritsu became a couple, the two had been very loving and caring towards one another, but in their second year of college, a woman slipped into the picture and tried to pry The tall Tainaka girl from Mio._

* * *

Mio followed Ritsu to the bedroom, Ritsu had grown a bit after they'd gotten together, Ritsu was now taller than the Akiyama girl.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Ritsu groaned, "My heads pounding Mio, let's talk about this Tomo-"

"NO!", Mio yelled out

Ritsu did everything in her power to stop herself from yelling back, she turned the other way.

Mio crossed her arms over her chest, "You know what, im going to sleep over Yui's and Mugi's place, see ya', have fun with that slutty bitch when she comes knocking."

Ritsu stood up quickly and grabbed the bassist's arm, "Mio, wait, don't go, You're overreacting, Please, Mio"

Mio glared at Ritsu, "really? she was all over you, Baka, she wants more than friendship with you, she wants you entirely"

"let her want me, Mio, geez, you're the only one I want", Ritsu pulled Mio closer to her, "Please Mio, don't leave"

Mio felt her heart skip a few beats, she knew Ritsu wasn't exactly sober, she was a bit buzzed from the drinks given to her at the party, Mio sighed, "Fine"

"Do you want to brake up with me or something Mio?", Ritsu questioned all of a sudden.

Mio was taken aback, "What? Why would you say that?"

Ritsu sniffled a bit, her amber eyes began to cloud over with tears, "I feel like you don't want to be around me anymore, you're so harsh and I feel unwelcomed around you lately."

Mio's eyes widened, she felt guilty, did she really make Ritsu feel this way? "Don't ever feel like that, baka, I love you and only you, I wouldn't ever want to brake up with you. Ritsu you're everything to me and you mean so much to me", Mio stepped closer and pulled the drummer in for a long passion filled kiss.

Ritsu groaned and quickly got touchy with her lover.

Mio noticed this and broke the kiss, "R-Ritsu?"

Ritsu ignored Mio and planted her lips against the side of Mio's neck, Mio squirmed slightly and blushed furiously.

"R-Ritsu", Mio moaned slightly.

Ritsu soon picked Mio up and placed Mio onto the bed, Mio's back hit the bed, Ritsu hovered over her, Mio blushed knowing the alcohol was making Ritsu act this way.

"Ritsu, what are you doing?", Mio asked almost in a whisper.

The intoxicated Drummer smirked suggestively, "You"

Mio felt her cheeks heat up, at what the drummer just replied with, "Ritsu, You're drunk, you don't know what you're doin-", before Mio could continue to try and speak sense to the drummer, the drummer shut her up with a deep kiss.

'Oh my god!', Mio was a bit nervous.

Ritsu began to slip her hands underneath the bassist's tank top, she groped the bassist's breasts, Mio broke the kiss only to moan.

"Ritsu", Mio mewled softly, as she felt the drummer pull the tank top over her body, her cheeks began to heat up once more as she was now left in a bra.

Mio's eyes met Ritsu's, This was different, they'd never gotten this intimate before, sex was something that hadn't crossed Mio's mind, and now that this was happening...Mio for some reason, wasn't planning on stopping Ritsu.

* * *

 _First Time_

 _Mio had fully given herself to her childhood friend and lover, Ritsu._

 _although Ritsu was pretty buzzed and alcohol driven during their "First time", Ritsu actually remembered all of it the next day, it all came back to her when she woke up in a tangled mess of bed sheets with Mio nude by her side._

* * *

 ** _After graduation_**

"Say, Mio?"

Mio turned to her lover, Diploma in hand, "What is it, Ritsu?"

"How's about we go out for dinner tonight?", Ritsu asked, she held a soft gaze.

Mio hummed, "Yeah, I mean, I was thinking we have a little get together with the girls since...you know, we all graduated and all, save for Azusa, she still has a year to go", Mio thought about the kohai for a bit.

"Hmm, That's fine, how's about we all have dinner together, there's a pretty fancy place that opened up not too far from here", Ritsu suggested.

Mio nodded, "That sounds like a great idea actually"

"Great, call'em will ya', imma go and book us a reservation", Ritsu kissed Mio on the cheek and took her by the hand, "I'll drop you off home and I'll get to booking it"

"Okay", Mio answered contently.

* * *

"Im so nervous Mugi", Ritsu said as she waited outside the apartment she shared with her lover.

Mugi chuckled lightly, "Don't be, you'll give it all away"

"Right right, oh here she comes", Ritsu spoke.

Mio came out the apartment in some pretty nice clothing. it seemed to match what Ritsu was wearing, the difference was, Ritsu was wearing dress pants and a dress shirt instead of a dress, just above the knee like what Mio had.

"This is a great big step, Ricchan, You can do it", Mugi said just before Mio came into the car.

Mio greeted both Mugi and her Lover, "Yui and Azusa are already there, let's go"

* * *

"Guys! Sawa-chan's here too", Yui said

Ritsu chuckled, "We're all here"

"Yep", Azusa confirmed.

"Great", Mugi said with a smile.

"Let's get to the table!" Ritsu pumped a fist into the air.

All the girls giggled and were lead by the waiter to their table.

"Woah, this is pretty nice", Sawako said.

"I know right, I was quick enough to get it for us", Ritsu said as she felt Mio's hand on her arm squeeze lightly

"It's also got a nice view too", Mio joined in the conversation.

Ritsu glanced at Mugi, Mugi nodded, Sawako caught this and winked at Ritsu.

Ritsu grinned and cleared her throat as the girls took their seats, she kept Mio by her side.

Mio was slightly confused as to why Ritsu didn't want her to sit down yet, but she'd find out soon.

Ritsu took hold of Mio's hands, "Mio?"

Mio felt her heart quicken, "Y-Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

Mio couldn't help but let out a giggle, "baka, of course I do, If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you"

Ritsu chuckled, "Ah-ha, stupid question I know, sorry, I'm just so nervous"

Mio was slightly confused, and then it hit her. 'Oh my god, is she...'

Ritsu released both of Mio's hands and then got on one knee and pulled out a small well decorated box from her dressy pants.

All the girls smirked and held their breaths as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"I love you Mio, we've been through a whole bunch of things, and I would like it if, we could go even further together, as something more than just lovers.", Ritsu held a determined expression, "Will you marry me?"

All the girls screamed in anticipation.

Mio gasped and quickly said yes, "Yes! Yes!"

Ritsu grinned widely, the same grin Mio found herself attracted to all those years ago, when they met.

Ritsu stood up and slipped the ring onto Mio's ring finger, Mio felt tears slip from her eyes, she kissed Ritsu many times.

"Baka, Ritsu, you sure know how to catch me off guard"

Ritsu smiled softly and wiped away some of the tears that fell from Mio's eyes, "I know just about everything about you, Mio"

* * *

 _After all the confusion at the beginning of their friendship, they pushed through and broke barriers to be together, They were each others firsts in many things._

* * *

Whale hope y'all like this One shot, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made, my laptop froze like five times and didn't save certain changes. xD

I'm going to start working on getting new chapters out for my other fics, and I'm planning on how to wrap up my fic, "My Heart Belongs To Only one Person"

and then i'll be shifting my focus to my other fics. \\(^-^)/

I'll be wrapping about three to two fics, then I'll work on bringing back a fic I forgot about (`^-^)

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

Till next time, Bye!


End file.
